1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particular an RGB signal to RGBY signal image converting system and method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, in such LCD and OLED image display apparatuses, one pixel unit is composed of a red (R) sub-pixel unit, a green (G) sub-pixel unit and a blue (B) sub-pixel unit. A gray scale value of each sub-pixel unit is controlled to mix to colors to be required for displaying a color image. Since a luminous efficiency of the blue sub-pixel in RGB primary colors is lower, a quality of the display using RGB color model is limited, accordingly. A frequency of yellow color appeared in a video is higher than that of other colors appeared in the same video. Accordingly, another pixel unit composed of a red (R) sub-pixel unit, a green (G) sub-pixel unit, a blue (B) sub-pixel unit and yellow (Y) sub-pixel unit is proposed to improve the luminous efficiency of the RGB display. Also, the yellow color, the gold color or the like, which cannot be actually displayed by the conventional RGB color model, is lively displayed. When the yellow color using as a complementary color of the blue color is enhanced, a display quality of the blue color is increased.
A general signal transmitting connector, such as VGA connecter or DVI connector is used to transmit RGB signals. If the RGB signals are directly used in an RGBY display, a distortion of the image is occurred. Therefore, the RGB signals have to be converted and then inputted to the RGBY display. However, after the RGB signals are converted to the RGBY signals, compared to the original RGB signals, a chroma of the converted RGBY signals is offset to a chroma of the Y sub-pixel. A color shift occurred in a non-yellow area of the image to causes a display distortion of the image.
Therefore, how to convert the RGB signals to the RGBY signals without distortion is a technology problem to be overcome.